Harmony Unbound (part 1)
by Southern Rabbot
Summary: Alternate sequence of events of Elements of Harmony in an AU where Luna stumbles into being the main protagonist instead of Twilight. Other changes have been made to the AU but haven't come up yet, and it gets a little personal. Stay tuned.


The moon sat high above the world, as if expectant. For though the ponies had covered the hall with streamers and ribbons of the prettiest colors and flashiest materials, it glowered over them. Was it envy, felt amongst those dark spots cratering white? Anger? Or sadness?

These thoughts and emotions swirled as it began to wane in the late night sky. And from just the right angle, certain stars finally disappeared behind it, all heavenly bodies in a perfect little line. And with a flash of light, hardly noticed through the windows by party goers, the equine visage disappeared, leaving not but a glowing white circle.

And that's when a strange, and very funny thing happened. The Summer Sun Celebration… went along just fine.

The sun rose, right on cue, and the ponies cheered all throughout the hall. The longest day of summer had begun. Many a snack and good time were had, shared with and among friends. And a very special princess honored the humble town with her presence, in the first light of the morn.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of this very same humble town, out past the cottages with their wooden sides and roofs of thatch, the warm orange glow awoke the the trees of the Everfree, which only ever occasionally swayed gently in a brisk wind.

But this was summer. Breezes were soft, and the trees still. Yet within, ruddy light bled through the canopy, causing a single creature to stir. A dark and brooding creature it was, and feared with good reason. At one such time, it had threatened all the land and every denizin therein with a doom most certain.

Eyes clenched with great pain, and a bellowing groan escaping the monster. Then those eyes flung open like the shutters of one of those cottages back in town, with nearly the same excitement and urgency.

"I'm… home?"

Her voice was soft at first, and trepid. She pulled herself up, head darting this way and that.

"I can hardly believe it."

A shadow followed her along as she crept in ambling strides on wobbling knees. From atop a hill, she could just peer down through the edge of the tree line. There sat those cottages, shutters having been flung wide open to greet the holiday. Not that she knew it was indeed a holiday today, let alone what day it was.

"I'm home." A faint smile eased across her face with a whisper. "I'm home!" Excitement transformed the whisper to a shout, albeit a small one stricken with the crack of a dry throat. Nevertheless, the tall and stocky, foreboding, dark, and otherwise intimidating-looking creature picked her legs up into a trot.

Halfway down the hill, she quit, skidding to a halt. The smile was gone, and her eyes vacant, glossing over.

Clambering back up and over the hill, she found a still pond nearby. Just enough light shattered the dark of the under-canopy. She reflected. Sad, sorry teal eyes looked back at her. And that coat, well it never really stuck out in the dark.

Wind weaved her soft fleece like a midnight ocean breeze, reflecting that dark blue like the pond did before her very eyes. And with the faint wind came the aimless aura she called a mane. A more vibrant navy blue, spotted with glowing specks, it was like looking up into the night sky. Such powerful hair was a sign of the stores of arcane energy coursing through her.

It was also what made her a very recognizable monster to foals across the land.

"I can't go back like this," she convinced herself. "Can I even go back at all, after everything I've done?"

Her eyes met their match in the pond, as if her aqua self knew something she didn't.

But she didn't.

Ripples echoed across the water with another breeze, destroying that image of herself. And that, she felt, was exactly what she felt she ought to do.

She closed her eyes to picture herself again, only different. Slightly different though, for the closer the facade is to the truth, the easier it is to maintain. A glow began at her horn, then slowly spread.

"Thou art no changeling, Luna. This won't be simple. A major illusion spell," she whispered, "combine it with long-lasting." Her brow furrowed as she mouthed the incantation, turning her imagined self real.

Midnight faded and her coat became a dusk plum. Her mark resembling a crescent moon in a black mist became a new moon mildly obscured by gray clouds. And her so-called hair coalesced into true strands of ink, streaked with spun silver, swept over to one side, with her tail following suit.

With spell cast, at last she opened her eyes again. And again, she found herself in the pond. Or rather, she found some other pony there in her stead. A pony she neither recognized nor loved.

"The eyes…"

They were purple.

"Hm." She squinted at them, humming and pondering, pursing her lips to one side. She had liked the idea of purple eyes, but wasn't so sure looking at them now.

"Purple on purple, it seems rather drab."

So she recast the spell.

"Ah," she sighed contently. They were red now, which she decided was a very bold and eye-catching contrast, and didn't at all stick out rather awkwardly with nothing else on her new visage to compliment. "I think I like that."

Satisfied, she at last was off. She spread her wings and set flight, headed into town.

"Wait."

Luna realized with a start that unicorns didn't have wings, and pegasi didn't have horns. Only the royal sisters had both, and that was a very long time ago. She landed, realizing she needed to pick one.

"Oh. What's more important that I could access right away without breaking the illusion?"

The wind through the trees offered no guidance as Luna bit her lip, desperately weighing the benefits of magic vs flying. A quick getaway in any direction needed is undoubtedly quite the boon, but in the end, she felt magic would offer greater versatility to her new persona. So with a final addition to the illusion, a newfound tall and stocky unicorn wandered into town.

An unrecognized and unloved unicorn wandered aimlessly into town, mumbling something to herself about sore hooves this, and missing flying that. Long, gangly legs somewhat made up for the shamble pace her muscles seemed to keep. Luna had to admit, she was stricken with a weakness she hadn't known in some time. The growing pangs in her guts seemed to be getting all the worse.

And that's when she spotted it.

Sitting in an idle thoroughfare, propped by the crossroads, sat an untended cart. Though a tarp of roughspun had been thrown over it, the sheen of a crisp apple glinted in the morning dew. Red meeting red, she eyed the apple with such gleeful desire, she felt she might cry.

"This street _seems_ empty enough," she convinced herself in a hush, her ears folding back. Perhaps the ponies of this new day and age awoke later in the morn. "Y-yes, that must be it. Why else would this quaint row of cottages remain so still?"

Luna kept the clicks of her hooves along the cobble quiet as she could manage. Cloven and hooved creatures certainly never were known for their proficiency with stealth. Perhaps such a feature of their physicality lead them to a more direct and confrontational attitude? Not that this stopped Luna. She sighed with that realization, tugging the apple out from underneath.

A sort of contempt pried into her mind, seeing this apple skin with new eyes. In a way, she envied the more simple and straightforward life this fruit had led. It grew on a tree limb over a season, was plucked the next, and now here it was. Groomed for a purpose, and ready to fulfill.

 _No,_ she thought. _That's not right._

"Th-this apple, it never had any agency all its own. It has known neither grandeur, nor the delusions thereof. Nary was there an opportunity for the apple to diverge from the path handed unto it." She raised it for a better view, catching a single beam of light piercing this new forest of brick and stone and mortar. "Not like m-bah!"

The apple tumbled across the dusty stones as Luna tensed up.

"Whoa, sorry there. Didn't mean to startle ya."

A grayish stallion approached with a pinkish filly in tow. They had strange devices dangling idly from their necks, the likes of which Luna had never seen. He spoke again.

"Y'see, the wife and I, we're from out of town, ya know?"

"Right," chimed the filly, "this here is my handsome Mason. And me? Why I'm Harley."

"Mm," Luna stammered with a curt nod, "r-right."

"And well," Mason went on, "we were just wondering if you'd any idea where the festival was. I can't seem to find the blasted place on this here map."

"He's good with stone, terrible with maps." Harley leaned in as if she were whispering. She wasn't.

"D'aw now, she didn't need to know that, hon."

"I'm sorry darling, really I am. But it's simply and dreadfully true." That coy smile implied she wasn't sorry. Really she wasn't.

"Huh! You're lucky you're so gosh darn cute, ya know?" Mason reached out and ruffled his wife's reddish mane, getting a giggle out of her. Or perhaps she was laughing at her own playfulness, who's to say. "I tell ya, it's just a shame one of us isn't a pegasus. We could just hop on up, and fly right over the whole town till we found it."

"I…" Luna peered back at her now invisible wings. Just in case they'd suddenly stopped being invisible. Which they hadn't. "I wouldn't know about that… either." She cleared her throat. "And, to meet your inquiry, I'm most afraid I too know not of this festival. Terribly sorry." Beads of sweat began to form across her forehead.

"Oh, so you're from outta town too?"

"Why she simply must be. Such a refined manner of speech, she must be from high society." Harley's gaze honed in as she nudged Mason. "Ooh, ooh, don't tell me, darling. I'm a wizard when it comes to accents."

"I-I mustn't-"

"Canterlot! You must be from Canterlot." Harley nodded, very certain of her very correct guess. She beamed with pride when the timid unicorn sheepishly nodded after a moment.

"Originally, yes."

"Good job, hon." Mason tapped the wheel of the fruit stand. "Say though, miss, uh, sorry to keep takin' up your time like this. But were you about to open up here?"

"Open? The cart?"

"We haven't seen an open food stand all morning, ya know? And we're a tad peckish."

"Oh but darling," interjected Harley, "there shall be plenty of food at hoof once we find the festival."

"Aw I know, hon, but-"

The tarp flew off with a flourish.

"I'd be elated to sell you an apple and send you both on your way. Lest we waste any additional time that could be spent locating the festivities." Luna put on her best smile, yet in her mind she was shouting with frustration. She just wanted to be left alone, and the longer they stuck around, the more they might realize she looks like a certain somepony.

"Great! How much?"

 _By the sun and moon above, whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

"A-ah, ahem, uh, one… coin?"

"A single bit? Top notch! Thought for sure you'd gouge the prices for tourists. Oop, meaning ya no offense." Mason tossed the contents of his saddle bag and placed a single coin on the cart. After he took his pick, husband and wife turned about face, and marched off.

"Thanks for opening for us, darling." Harley looked back over her shoulder at this anxious purple girl. "It was such a pleasure meeting you, really." Though her smile was warm, she wasn't sure if the one she received in return was cold or simply nervous.

"Same goes for me, ya know," Mason muttered between bites.

"Please, please, the pleasure was all mine! And welcome to…" _Wait, what is this place called? Oh sun and moon above, why why why…_ "O-our humble city!"

Luna sighed with relief utmost after the encounter was over, and the couple out of sight.

"An entire gold piece for but a single apple?!" She threw herself onto the cart to look closer at the coin. "Has our currency truly lost all value?" She turned it over, astonished. "Oh. This is some alloy mixture or other. Mayhaps some bronze or brass. Cheaper, more standard currency? Most intriguing." She blinked a moment.

"Speech patterns," Luna pondered, "they seem more simplistic among the common folk. Mm, 'twould be best I adapt, lest I betray my facade, and my identity become known." There came a pause. Luna scrutinized her entire last statement. "'I'd… best adapt. Or else somepony might find out.' Yes that seemed about right."

With a groan, she realized she was still wildly hungry. It went against her every instinct, now that she'd collected herself, to steal from a humble produce merchant. In her hay day, she'd lived a life of luxury and excess. As a princess, she always dined well, with her sister, amongst halls of marble columns, the tables lined with silver platters.

Yet here she now was. A commonplace apple might cause her more pain than she felt even now, but the needs of her body screamed louder than that of her honor. As she trotted down a nearby alley, hoping to escape any other strangers, she made a silent and solemn vow. One day, soon as she was capable, she'd find this merchant, and pay them double, no, triple this apple's worth.

"This I swear."

She bit down with a desperate crunch. It was the sweetest, most delicious thing she ever seemed to recall tasting. Bitter tears ran down her cheeks.

An apple core tumbled across a dusty road, out among celebrating ponies. The main street was a wash of colorful coats and lustrous manes, all swirling about. It would seem Luna had stumbled upon the festivities those two from earlier were referring to. Somewhere at the back of her head, she hoped they found it.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she wandered out onto the scene a step, thinking she might by some chance see the traveling couple. She also couldn't help but wonder what the music and good times were all about.

Then came a gasp.

Luna turned to affix her widened eyes upon a pink pony, mouth agape, staring right at her. It was clear. She'd been found out.

"I don't recognize you," this pink one called out before the gangly unicorn could fully turn to flee.

 _Oh thank goodness,_ Luna sighed to herself.

"Oh, I am… I'm new."

That was the best she had.

"Wowie! A new pony in Ponyville! I knew you had to be new. I know everypony, and I mean everypony, you know? Because I know. Except you! You I don't know, because I knew, this pony looked new, and that pony is you." She took her hoof with hers and shook it around as though she were whisking cake batter. "I'm Pinkie Pie," blurted Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie didn't appreciate "blurted" being the word used there, as it sounded much ruder than she intended. But she came to understand that the narration was focused more on the perspective of this stranger who doesn't know her very well, and let it go.

"I'm Lu-" Luna began before taking back her hoof, with which she covered her mouth. It was almost a bad case of hoof in mouth disease, as it were.

"Gee," Pinkie giggled, "talk about a bad case of hoof in mouth disease." She laughed. The laughter came, despite Pinkie having no idea where she even came up with that one.

"Hey though," she continued, "no need to be shy." She took Luna by the shoulder, shielding her from the thrum of the crowd. "If you're not ready for a big, noisy event like this, that's ok. I know a pegasus like you, come to think of it. You should totally meet her. She's a real sweetheart. Sweet like… like?"

Pinkie's puzzler turned and churned, but no analogy came to mind. Then a stray slice of cake hit the ground beside them with a splat.

"Yeah! Sweet like cake!"

"Sorry, Pinkie," called a blue blur whizzing overhead.

"I'm Louise." Luna had taken this entire time Pinkie was blathering to name her new persona. "Louise Moonshadow. I-" Pinkie was eating the cake.

"What," she gulped, "five second rule!" She dipped her head for another bite. "Okay, it's been six seconds now, no more of that, hehe."

It was then this Pie named Pinkie reached behind the side of the building and produced a highly conveniently placed broom and dustpan. Luna hadn't the foggiest as to how she knew those were there, but nonetheless admired her keeping what she presumed to be her hometown clean, despite the raucous nature of the large gathering.

 _Though, come to think of it, she did approach this backstreet via an angle from which she could've spotted them beforehand. But knowing they'd still be there? That part vexes me even so._

"Ah," Pinkie teased, sweeping up the apple core as well. "Looks like somepony was hungry."

Luna still was.

"Oh, well, I'm not anymore," Luna lied through her teeth, looking off elsewhere.

"Nonsense, why not come get some grub? And hey, the snack tables are a lot quieter at any party, since all the mouths are chewing." Pinkie gave her a tiny nudge.

"B-but I haven't any money on me."

"The mayor pays any caterers at big town functions like this, silly." She threw a hoof over Louise's shoulder and started pulling her out to the crowd. "C'mooooooooooooon."

"No!" Luna pulled back in shock. All she could picture was the laughter turning to ire, and smiles fading to scowls. How could they not hate her, after how selfish and destructive she'd been? Her breaths grew short.

And though weak with hunger, she was still much bigger and a good deal stronger than her new friend. Her backward march dragged all extra hooves in tow, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"I'm," Luna began as it settled and she did too, "I'm sorry. But I cannot do this. I can't go out there and eat and celebrate. I can't have fun with those ponies out there. I simply can't." She sunk to her knees. "I don't deserve it."

In all this commotion, Pinkie's smile had now finally gone away for the first time since Luna had laid eyes on her. The very sight seemed somehow wrong, but Luna threw it onto the pile of all the unhappiness she'd caused before. Defeated, she let her eyes wander along the dirt, where she felt she belonged.

"Hey." Pinkie reached out and gently lifted her chin, locking eyes.

"Pinkie, don't."

"Everypony deserves to have fun and laugh."

"Even a monster such as I?"

Pinkie Pie produced a clown nose and placed it upon Luna's snout with a squeak.

"Everypony." Pinkie gave it another push and giggled. "And you're no monster. From where I can see, you're a lost and lonely unicorn. If anything, you could use a laugh most of all. And maybe a friend?" She offered her hoof.

"Hold on," Luna said after a moment, staring at the red ball on her nose. "I'm still trying to figure out where you got this from."

"Hahaha, well it got stuck in my poofy mane earlier." She batted the springy magenta mess as proof of concept. "Guess I know why now." She beamed with a sweet grin so big, she had to close her eyes to make room on her cheeks to smile more.

"It's a tad silly, isn't it?" Luna gave it one last chance, squeezing it against her nostrils. She decided she still didn't care for it. Modern comedy was lost on her. It made her yearn for thespians spouting witty retorts and clever wordplay.

Just then another (and likely the same) blue blur flashed by overhead with another "Whoops." Whereupon a small tin plate of key lime fell right on Pinkie's head. Ms. Pie was spattered, smattered, and otherwise splattered with… pie.

"Snrk." Luna snorted, holding back as Pinkie blinked in feigned dismay.

"Great," she postured, "now my messy mane is even more messed up."

A high giggle escaped Luna despite herself, growing into a hearty chortle. When she wiped away a single tear, she caught Pinkie smirking down upon her with a knowing smile. And deep inside she admitted to herself that physical comedy could never go out of style.

"Ah," Luna sighed, "you are right. I did need that. Thank you."

"Anything for a laugh!"

"Come now, you couldn't have possibly predicted that." Luna stood up and brushed off the dust. "Not twice, at least."

"I'm the luckiest pony in Equestria," Pinkie told her simply with a shrug. "Sometimes, things show up right when I need them." There, as though to make her point, she reached past Louise and pulled a dry rag off a nearby crate, and set to wiping her face.

 _Was that always there? It had to be…_

"Anyway," Pinkie went on, somewhat cleaner now, "how about that festival food? C'mon, you can even wear your cape."

"My wh-oh my gosh."

It was the tarp from before. She'd thrown it over her haunches to distract that married couple earlier, and completely forgotten about it. Luna bit her lip, mentally adding to the debt she owed this poor random merchant pony.

"And," cooed Pinkie, "if you wear it like… this!" She pulled it up and over Louise's head, yanking a short cord of rope off that same crate and tying it round the base of her neck. "Tada! A nifty hooded cloak. Now your cool, brooding face can be obscured so that less ponies bother you."

Luna caught a faded glimpse of herself in a dark window. It worked well enough.

"Cool?"

A faded Pinkie showed up beside her.

"For sure! I love your gothic, sophisticated air. It's very cool."

Luna pulled the hood so as to catch only one eye, somewhat obscured, looking directly back at her.

"Cool," she affirmed.

Out in the square, by town hall, stood a jumbled arrangement of tables, only some of which had benches placed behind, in front of, and beside. Round these square tables set up with less comfort in mind, strode catering ponies hither and thither, to feed those resting between playing games, dancing to street music, and browsing local artists' craft.

And onto the scene stepped a not-so-confident unicorn in a hood.

Pinkie Pie escorted Louise personally, bounding along beside her. And whensoever those big red eyes would go wandering, she'd draw them in with a smile. In response, she'd get a wavering smile back, and Louise's pace would brighten a bit. Her demeanor too, somewhat.

Odd a duo as they were, they went fairly unnoticed, being ushered through what one might generously call something resembling a line. The wait wasn't terribly long, thankfully. Soon enough, they approached a serving table helmed by an orange pony, with green eyes, and a hairnet holding her blond hair neatly in place.

"Howdy, Pinkie Pie." She eyed the stranger acting as Pinkie's reluctant plus one. "Well you're a mighty tall drink o' water. This a new friend, Pinkie?" She turned back to Pinkie, waiting for an answer.

"Friend?" Luna wasn't too sure about that.

"You bet." Pinkie was. "She's from out of town and this is her first Summer Sun Celebration."

 _So that's what this festival is called_

"She's a little nervous, though, so be nice."

"Nervous?" The orange pony looked her up and down. "Shoot, ain't nothin' to be scared of round here. 'Less you're some kinda monster, that is. Then I'd have to kick your tail outta town myself." She grinned up at her with a wink, waiting for a laugh. But none came. So she cleared her throat.

"Ahem, uh, anyhow," she went on, "I'm Applejack. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Louise Moonshadow," Luna told her plainly, staring rather blankly. "Don't worry. I'm not a monster. I promise."

One might have expected a smile to follow that. Or a laugh, or a chuckle, a giggle, chortle, or basically any sign at all that it was a joke. But the look on Luna's persona's face was too busy looking concerned that she might actually get kicked out of town. Whether literally or not, made her no less upset to think of.

"Right…" Applejack gave her a nervous laugh. She spotted Pinkie out of the corner of her eye, shaking her head at her, with a minor grimace. But when this Louise character looked over her shoulder, Pinkie quit.

"Say, now that introductions are out of the way," Pinkie exclaimed, rather loudly, stepping forward right away, "how about some food? Sound good, Louise? Let's have two orders of apple fritters, two fries, two cups of apple juice. Oh and did you want anything, Louise?"

"Hm?" Luna blinked for a second. "Oh, oh I understand. You're asking for two meals, because there's two of us, but then implied it was all for you! Ha, that's rather clever."

"Why thank you." Pinkie bowed in return of a lauded performance, as always. "For real though, AJ, we'll each take a fritter, frie, and juice, please."

"Sure thing, sunshine. Sound good to you Louise?"

Luna frowned a moment.

"I'm sorry, but… what are fries? And fritters?"

Pinkie and AJ stared at her agape.

"You really ain't from around here, are ya?"

Luna simply shook her head.

"Hoo boy, this I gotta see. I love watching ponies taste my fritters for the first time. Granny taught me the recipe. Hey, Mac?"

"Yup?" A stout red stallion approached from the next serving table over.

"Mornin' rush is over. Mind holdin' down the fort while I catch up with my friends here?"

 _Friends? Everypony keeps saying that._

"Nope," Mac assented with a confident smile. He nodded at the stranger. "Ma'am."

"Oh, charmed." Luna nodded back, unsure what to make of him. His eyes were green as his Applejack's, and his hair a ruddy orange. But what really stuck out was his stature; he was every bit as tall as her, which was no small feat in itself. And on top of that, he was near twice as thick, built like a house of the very brick his coat's pigment almost matched.

"This here's my brother, Macintosh, eldest of us Apple family younguns." AJ threw one hoof over his shoulder. "Thanks, bro."

She hurriedly threw together three plates of fritters and fries, and poured three cups of apple juice. And with a whip and a lash, the hairnet went into a box, and AJ put on a tan hat with a wide brim.

"Let's go, gals," Pinkie said, rather giddy.

Applejack threw herself over the table in one bound. As the dust settled around the impact of her hooves, she fluffed her blond mane with a sigh. The shackle that was the restricting net gone, she was a free pony now. She gathered up her tray, and followed along in a liberated stride.

Pinkie bounded to the head of the trio. Meanwhile, Luna levitated her tray along with a spell, and dashed off to catch up. Not long after, Pinkie led them to a somewhat out of the way lone bench, with no sitters to keep it company.

"Here we go," Pinkie invited. "Bit out of the way where less ponies will interrupt us." This, she said, aiming her gaze specifically at Louise. "Plus," she grinned, "we have a good view of the band on the other side of the square. We can watch ponies dance and be impressed or second-hoof embarrassed. Either way will be fun."

No sooner had the trio settled had Pinkie started eating.

"What," she asked, muffled by a mouthful of fried festival food. "Mm hungry."

Luna exchanged a glance with Applejack, and they gave each other a brief chuckle.

A light breeze hung on the air. Music wafted over the sluggish, heavy summer wind. Luna caught the sun still fairly low in the morning sky, peeking at her from over some thatch. With an idle sip from her tankard, her mind wandered.

She thought of her sister, and the castle in Canterlot. When her gulp went down, she also pushed down those thoughts. Her eyes found nothing in particular off in the distance to latch onto. That music suddenly seemed so distant, and she felt alone.

"So how'd you two meet?"

"I'm sorry?" Luna craned her head, looking Applejack in the eyes.

"You know. How did you and Pinkie become friends? As in, when and where did this happen, anyhow?" Applejack ate some fries while waiting for reply.

"This morning!" While leaning over Louise's lap to interject, Pinkie Pie bit down on two lonely fries, stealing them away with a playful munching face.

"Well," began Luna, adjusting Pinkie into a more proper upright posture with an off hoof, not even looking back, "it is true, that we did meet this morning. Shortly after sunrise. Pinkie found me wandering alone in a dark alleyway." She paused a moment. "That's not as bad as it sounds. I was simply… lost."

"And I found her," Pinkie proudly told AJ from across her lap. She flashed Louise a smile, as if acknowledging how she wasn't entering her personal space or eating any of her food this time.

"She's the one who coaxed me out. To be perfectly honest, I'm a tad nervous, being out here, with so many other ponies."

"Hmm," mused Applejack, "why's that? You not like crowds or somethin'?"

"Y-yes, that's it exactly."

Here, Applejack gave her a very shrewd look. Louise met it with a nervous smile.

"Awful quick to take the first suggestion I offer. What's up?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Applejack?" She actually didn't know what that phrase meant. It was driving her mad. And Pinkie seemed to be reading her mind.

"'What's up' is a phrase meant to shorthand inquiry regarding one's current status or otherwise the various and vague state of affairs."

"Oh…" That was the most eloquent she'd ever heard her speak. Then Luna nearly fell out of her seat as a hoof landed gently on her shoulder. "Eh?"

"Whoa now, girl, it's okay. I ain't tryin' to spook ya." Applejack steadied Louise's tray and cooed. "I just want you to be honest with me, that's all. We're all friends here."

"Friends?"

"Well sure! Ain't we, Pinkie?"

"Yup," chimed Pinkie, placing her hoof on the opposite shoulder from AJ.

"See? We're just lookin' out for you. And if you don't wanna talk about it as of yet, well that'd be fine and dandy too."

"AJ runs the local apple farm, you know? She really knows about an honest day's work, yuk-yuk-yuk!" Again, Pinkie was the only one proud of that wordplay.

 _Honesty,_ Luna thought to herself. _These mares are showing me kindness like I can scarcely recall. Perhaps I owe it to them._ She bit her lip.

"I… had a bad falling out of sorts with my sister. I envied the praise she got. I wanted that too, to feel that loved and adored." Mouths hung agape around her, but Luna pressed on. "In my selfish rage, I hurt a lot of ponies. A lot of phonies I cared about very much." Her gaze faltered, and her head sunk.

"I was a real monster." She turned to Applejack, the sorrow of her heart welling up in those big red fake eyes. "Suppose it's time to make good on that promise, Applejack, and kick me out of town." She made a motion to stand, but these two here refused.

"W-wait, don't go." Pinkie looked as though she might cry. It still looked wrong; such sadness should not exist in such an exuberant filly.

"Hang on there, sugarcube." Applejack was much firmer. "First off, I appreciate the sincerity, and I'm downright honored you trust us that much." She took off her hat and put a hoof on Louise's knee, keeping her in place. "What you're carrying around is mighty heavy, for sure. But you can't beat yourself up over it forever."

"Mm." Luna hardly responded. Their eyes were locked, but she wasn't truly looking at her.

"You're only equine, you know? You make mistakes like anypony else."

"Yeah," Pinkie assured. "And whoever you were in the past, it doesn't matter so much now. We like you for who you are." Pinkie hugged Louise.

Taken aback, Luna sheepishly pat Pinkie's back. Then Applejack pressed into her other side, deftly setting aside their food. She looked from one to the other, then back again. Heat rose into her cheeks, and the steam bubbled over those lower eyelids. Try as she might, she couldn't blink it away fast enough.

"Ah," Luna choked, "wha…" She brushed at her eye. "Y-you girls are so nice." She held back a sob. In a way, this was like the very attention she'd wanted so long ago.

"See?" Pinkie squeezed just a little bit tighter. "This is what friends are for. Now aren't you glad you made a couple?"

"Yes," she admitted after a moment. "Yes, I am."

"Oh my." A daffodil yellow pegasus approached. From a distance. Behind her cornflower blue friend. She peaked over the wing she was borrowing, looking on with big teal eyes. "I hope we aren't interrupting something important." Stray locks of primrose pink hair fell across her face, hiding her further.

The bolder, sky blue pegasus ahead of her took back her wing and looked the scene up and down with reddish violet eyes. A grin cracked her befuddlement.

"Sorry to interrupt the sappy love fest, you two." She flipped her rainbow hair and made a beeline for the unicorn between Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Name's Rainbow Dash. Who the hay are you?" Dash put one hoof forward, and that grin exuded a self-assured confidence which hushed those around her.

Luna wasn't really sure what to make if this brash blue girl. She thought briefly of the confection-dropping blue blur from earlier, but didn't think that hard about it.

"Louise Moonshadow." She firmly put her hoof against Rainbow's. Luna finished drying her eye and spotted the yellow gal still hiding behind this newcomer. "And who might you be?" Part of her felt a tad nervous, recognizing that look of fear all too well.

"Ha, this is my long time friend Fluttershy. Tell ya the truth, I think she's a little intimidated by you." Dash turned about and coaxed her forward.

"Understandable."

That didn't help.

"Don't worry, Flutters," Pinkie announced, "we're feeding her so she won't bite you." That received a light chuckle from a couple of the girls, and Pinkie herself snorted as she giggled.

"She's certainly earned some of my trust," Applejack added.

"Remember the cake-sweet pegasus I told you about earlier, Louise?" Pinkie nudged Louise. "This is her, ah, I'm so happy you two get to meet. Fluttershy, this is Louise, she's my brand new friend. I mean, I only met her just this morning when I found her skulking around a dark alley between empty and abandoned houses, and I taught her how to wear her cape like a hood to hide her face. Almost kinda like a disguise, come to think of it. But, well, anyway," Pinkie continued, but was hushed.

"Pinkie. Please. You're making me sound like a monster…"

"Ooh, right. Ex-nay on the onster-may. Sorry, Louise."

"It's alright."

"I'm…" Fluttershy trailed off when all eyes turned onto her. "I'm sorry, you're just, well, very tall. And brooding. Sorry." She tried to hide back behind a bemused Rainbow.

"Yeahhhhhhh," Rainbow mused, scratching at the back of her head, "the crowd out here isn't exactly helping." She glanced around at the occasional boisterous pony partying hither or thither.

"It's true," she sighed. "I was hoping to have my birds sing to usher the princess, then head home."

Luna almost choked on a mouthful of fries. All eyes turned on her. Four sets, eight eyes fixed her in place as she coughed. She activated her horn to levitate her cup up to her lips, but another spasm ruined her concentration. The tankard fell to the dirt, spilling half its worth in juice at the hooves of these pegasi.

"Whoa, you okay, sugarcube?" Applejack pat her back. A strange feeling hit her, and a befuddled look took over her face. She started to say something, but the ruckus went on without her.

"Guess she's excited about the princess being here," suggested Pinkie.

 _No, you ninnies,_ Luna thought to herself. _I can't be here, I can't see her. Not now._

Then Fluttershy leapt forth. She pulled Louise forth and rubbed her back.

"You're okay, cough it out. Take a deep breath through your nose now. That's it."

Luna did as she was told.

"Try and clear your throat. Breathe again."

"Ah," Luna panted.

"There you go. All better?"

"Much. Thank you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy beamed.

"Heh. I thought you were intimidated by me." Luna gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, well, I was." Fluttershy fiddled with the empty cup by her hoof. "But you needed help. So, ah, I helped you." She scanned the dust to avoid eye contact, and those pink locks fell over one eye again.

"Way to go, Flutters! You practically saved her life, haha." Dash brought her in close.

"Yeah, you're a hero," chimed Pinkie.

"Whew, I'm just glad she's okay," added Applejack.

 _My goodness,_ Luna thought, pulling a hoof against her chest. She looked around at the relief that she was alright. _I've stumbled upon the sweetest ponies in all of Equestria._ Then her mind returned to thoughts of the princess. _Celestia._ Her mind raced, recalling the anger, the fighting, and her defeat. And all the scars she left on the way out.

There was still simply no way she could face her, disguise or no.

"Listen," she began, "you girls have been lovely, really. But I'm afraid I must go." She stood and stepped past the pegasi.

"Hrm? What's the matter, you scared of the princess or something?" Rainbow Dash began to follow, right as Louise stopped and craned her head to face her.

"Yes," Luna told her bluntly, "I don't do well with royalty."

"Huh, why," Applejack inquired, trotting up alongside Dash.

Luna bit her lip. She contemplated turning about and galloping off.

"Doesn't matter," Rainbow interrupted with a sly grin, "because she's already gone."

"Wait. What?" Luna began to come back.

"Awwwwwww," called Pinkie, "really?"

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie. But it's true." Fluttershy held Pinkie by her saddened shoulder. "She rose the sun for the opening ceremony. After a few pictures and autographs, though, she got in her chariot and started back to Canterlot."

"See? No worries." Rainbow moved to take Louise under her wing. It didn't work out, because she was much shorter, but she didn't let on. "C'mon back. Take a load off. Chat a while."

"Ooh," Pinkie gasped, suddenly over missing out on meeting the princess, "does that mean Louise will stay then?!"

"First, let's get her another drink." Rainbow started dragging her table-ward.

Luna was surprised at how strong she was.

"I'll come with you." Fluttershy caught up. She flashed a pleasant smile up at Luna.

"So," Rainbow said, taking some fries off Mac's hooves, "Pinkie found you this morning, and now she's treating you like her best friend?"

"That appears to be the long and short of it, yes," Luna replied. She gingerly accepted the new tankard of juice. "Thank you, erm. Macintosh, yes?"

"Yup," Mac nodded.

"But," interjected Fluttershy, "he is rather stout, so we all call him 'Big Mac' around here. He um, won't correct you, though. He can be a bit shy. L-like me." She gave a nervous little laugh, and Mac chuckled alongside her.

"Heh, yup." He went about his work, letting the three mares off with another nod.

"Anyway," Dash continued, "yeah. That does sound like Pinkie Pie."

Together, they walked back toward their bench. Luna found herself flanked on both sides.

"She's just about the friendliest gal I know. Always such a hoot." Fluttershy eagerly bit into a fritter. "Mm, but she did seem to dote on you. If she likes you, then you must be good." She beamed up at her.

"Well," Luna told her, "she certainly spoke highly of you. I'd say you're just as sweet as she said you'd be."

"R-really." Fluttershy's cheeks flushed pink, and she tried to hide them away behind her wing.

"Aw, c'mon, Shy." Rainbow craned her head round the front of their tall companion. "It's true, you're a total sweetheart." She turned to Louise. "She looks after a lot of local wildlife, ya know. She's always enjoyed caring for critters. Other ponies, too."

"Have you two known each other long?"

"Oh, me and Shy go way back. Isn't that right?"

"Ah, yes. We both grew up in Cloudsdale."

Just then, Fluttershy bumped into something as the trio was passing by. She hadn't noticed it, having hidden her face away. The thing in question, though, was another pony.

"Oh, my gosh, I am just so, so sorry, sir."

He was of a reddish-purple persuasion, and on the tall side. And upon seeing Fluttershy, his grimace turned into what almost resembled a hungry, confident gaze.

"Well," he crooned, "aren't you just about the cutest little thing I ever did see. Whaddya say you and me ditch these other two fillies here?"

"O-oh," Fluttershy backed up against Louise, "well, um, you see, the thing about that is, what I mean to say is… I'd… rather not?"

"Aw c'mon. Don't be like that, baby."

"Hey!" Rainbow stomped one hoof. "She's not interested, pal. Get lost."

"The little lady can speak for herself, don't you think?"

"Look, you cad." Luna held out one hoof, keeping Dash from lunging at this fellow. "She can speak for herself, and she said no the first time. You don't get to ask a second time."

He sized up with her, just barely unable to look at her eye-to-eye. It could've very well been he was gritting his teeth over just now realizing how much shorter he was than her, even when standing upright.

"Listen here, vampire queen," he began. But she threw her drink on him.

He recoiled, falling over onto his side and into the dust. Yet funnily, he remained conspicuously dry.

Above him, Luna had suspended all the liquid mid-spill in a magical aura. She replaced every drop back into the cup, which she then gave to Dash.

"Would you like to try again?" Her brows were quirked and she gave unto him a most peculiar little smile.

"Bah," he muttered, pulling himself up and away. "This ain't worth my time."

Rainbow gave a meager hoot and a minor holler as he fled the scene.

"Well," she rasped with a nudge, "you are officially the coolest unicorn I hang out with."

"Hang out?" Luna pondered, taking back her cup. "We are hanging out?"

"Heck yeah, and we should totally hang out more! Whaddya say, Flutters?"

"Oh yes, I'd like that. Sorry you had to stick up for me, though. I just don't handle situations like that very well." Fluttershy brushed the hair out of her face.

"It's quite alright." Luna led them onward, head held the highest it had been all day. "Though you could stand to be firmer, a no is best shown more respect than that." She gave unto her the warmest smile she could muster. "At any rate, I'd happily do it again, for you, Fluttershy. For any of you, really."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. In my brief time here today, you four girls have been wonderful to me. To think you'd show such kindness, and me an utter stranger. Why, I think that's a thing of beauty."

"You talk fancy." Rainbow sounded unimpressed.

 _Right,_ Luna reminded herself, wincing, _simpler._

"I like it though!"

 _Oh._

"Gotta admit, sometimes I feel kinda like a hick."

Fluttershy covered her mouth, while Luna looked on somewhat surprised.

"A hick?"

"Don't say that, Rainbow!"

"But it's true, though" Rainbow protested. "How'm I ever going to get the chance to show the Wonderbolts my stuff, living out here in the sticks?"

"I thought you said you loved it here in Ponyville."

Luna looked between them, stopping the argument from developing further.

"I'm sorry," she interjected, "truly I am. But… what is a Wonderbolt?"

Two sets of eyes, now grown large as saucers, held her locked in place. The trio stopped walking all together, now stiff as boards. Or rather, two stiff boards, and one now anxiously shaking. Luna gulped.

"You really haven't heard of them?" Fluttershy blinked at her, more surprised than incredulous. "Well, I suppose not everyone has to," she went on, but Rainbow stepped in.

"What do you mean you haven't heard of the Wonderbolts? They're the Wonderbolts! Only the most amazing stunt flying team, like, well, ever!" She pointed out a banner hanging from a nearby street pole. "Look, that's them, with their sleek blue and yellow flight suits."

"Ah," Luna affirmed, following her gaze, "I see. And you, um, wish to fly with them?"

"It's all she's ever wanted, ever since we were just little fillies growing up together in Cloudsdale." Fluttershy leaned her head against Rainbow, nuzzling just under her chin. Her locks fell to one side again, but she got the smile she was aiming for, and a chuckle too.

"Well, yes," Rainbow admitted. "It's a lifelong dream of mine."

Luna considered her from a more personal perspective now. Her expression softened greatly.

"You know, Rainbow," she told her softly, "I too know what it's like crave something, to really want it."

"Oh yeah, Louise?"

Just then, that new name hit Luna like running headfirst into a wall. But she recovered, best as she could.

"Oh yes." She reached out a hoof and took her shoulder. "I think this is a dream you should follow, Rainbow Dash."

"You haven't seen me fly yet, girl." Rainbow laughed. "Still, I appreciate it."

Fluttershy's eyes darted between them, a glowing smile growing on her. The others noticed and smiled back, which only made her beam all the brighter.

Upon return of the merry trio, Luna happened upon a stranger, who occupied her seat. She had been talking to Pinkie and AJ, as though she knew them, but seemed to forget them both when Luna came into view.

"Oh my, is that her now?" She rose.

Her voice rang out above the clamor as she prepared a dedicated sashay. Said voice was smooth like silk, yet very commanding of one's attention. As she stood, she flourished her pristine mane. Those lustrous locks were divine, luscious and full, gleaming in the morning sun like a sparkling little geode of broody amethyst.

Draped over her marble white coat was a faintly aquamarine blouse, the collar of which hung loose with stretched frills to catch any breeze it could in the summer heat. And dangling there by her heart on a silver chain was a cut stone of perhaps sugilite; not quite as dark in hue as her ringlets of hair, but royal in its purple tone all the same. And a scarf of a near perfect match to her shirt wrapped round the back of her head.

As she approached Luna, singling her out between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, she lowered a set of glasses with an onyx-like sheen. Those eyes were perfect purple gems that burned a hole right through Luna's chest. If looks could stop a beating heart, this mare would surely have slain entire villages.

And a laugh very nearly escaped, because Luna had known literal royalty with less class and grace and dignity than she who now stood before her.

"I'm Rarity," she practically cooed. "Charmed, to be sure. I've already heard a great deal about you." She peeked over her shoulder. "I'm so happy our little Pinkie has made a new friend."

"Well, she is very good at that," Fluttershy chimed in.

"True," Rarity admitted. She set those glasses upon her horn, and craned her head to better look this fellow unicorn up and down. "But somehow I think this one is going to stick." She sounded very certain, and the look on this Louise in front of her only affirmed her all the more.

"Hey wait," Pinkie called from the side, "what's that supposed to mean? And since when am I everyone's 'little' Pinkie?"

"You're the youngest," AJ told her.

"I am?"

"Yes," AJ laughed, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Pinkie, we have almost this exact conversation like, once a year."

"Oh yeah…" Pinkie sheepishly sipped from her tankard as a giggle arose from the peanut gallery. Only this time, she'd gotten a laugh unintentionally.

"Please don't worry, darling," Rarity apologized to Pinkie. "I only meant that all the friends you make aren't as close as we five all are. But I've a premonition, and I'm rarely wrong in these, mind." She began to circle round this newcomer, pulling at her cloak.

Luna turned about to face her again, taking back them hem of her roughspun.

"This one," Rarity nodded, "she's going to be something really quite special." She beamed. "What was your name again, darling?"

"L-Louise." She shrank back in her spreading lie. "Louise Moonshadow." With a glance over at the bench, looking for support, she saw Rainbow already seated, in her seat of course, already with a face full of fries.

She almost seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Well, Louise, and please do forgive me if I'm being rude, but this cloak simply will not do."

"My cloak?"

"This coarse cloth doesn't befit a beauty such as you." Rarity reached up and pushed back the hood. "And this uncertain shade, undecided if it's a hue of brown or gray, well it does nothing to compliment your palette."

Luna turned some black locks to one side. She still wasn't quite used to them herself. Before she could put together any kind of response though, Rarity sat beside her and stretched her hooves apart, as though spreading an invisible measure. But her touch was dangerously close to feeling those very real invisible wings.

"My palette?" Luna gulped, pulling away again.

"Mm, yes, I'm thinking black maybe. Black matches everything."

"Um," Fluttershy coughed, "excuse me, Rarity."

"But that might be a tad redundant, and swallow up that hair."

"Rarity?"

"Perhaps something silvery, to match those few streaks."

"Rarity!"

"So sorry, Fluttershy, what were you saying?" She blinked out of her daze.

"I just feel that Louise seems a bit uncomfortable right now. I think she might not want to be touched."

Rarity's eyes went wide and she drew her hooves away.

"Goodness me, I'm so very sorry." She stood a step back, and bowed her head. "Why I get so ahead of myself sometimes. Are you alright, Louise? Not too cross with me, I hope."

Luna simply blinked, slowly.

"No, I'm… fine." She turned back to the last pegasus left standing. "Looks like you were the one sticking up for me, this time, haha. I guess we'll call it even?"

Fluttershy nodded with a contented smile.

"At any rate," Luna continued, "I was simply confused. You spoke as though you meant to clothe me, Rarity. I was rather taken aback by that, is all."

In truth, it was something she was all too familiar with. As royalty in her past life, tailors fought like savage beasts just for the honor to even wait in line for a commission from her or her sister. But that was Luna. Louise, however, was rich neither in blood nor purse.

And then Rarity nodded her head. So Luna shook hers.

"Oh, oh no. I couldn't accept something like that." She pulled on her hood once more. "I-I haven't a coin to my name. I couldn't pay you for your work."

"It shan't be a problem." Rarity gestured at the others. "We're all friends here, and I don't mind the occasional favor for a friend."

There was that word again.

"We've only just met."

"Any friend of Pinkie's ought to be at least a solid acquaintance of mine."

Luna locked eyes with Rarity, stooping a tad to do so. This was a contest of wills she was losing, easily. Again.

"Please. I already owe certain ponies so much. I can't be indebted to you as well, Rarity. You seem too nice a mare for that."

Rarity scrutinized her, pouting.

"Darling, we're talking a single cloak of one solid color. Perhaps I'm being a bit generous, but you're certainly overselling it."

"..."

"Now, now, chin up, dear. There's a girl."

"You're absolutely certain?"

"I am indeed." She chuckled. "There's no need to be so dramatic."

Applejack burst with a roar of laughter, nearly falling out of her seat. Perhaps less a roar, and more a growl, but Rarity was nonplussed all the same.

"Pff, ah hahaha! Oh, that's rich, comin' from you, hon." AJ wiped away a tear. "Whew."

"I beg your pardon, dear?"

"Er uh, meanin' ya no offense, hon. But you are definitely the most dramatic one here."

"Ugh! I most certainly am not." Rarity stamped one hoof and looked around for any kind or reassurance right about now. Of which she received none. "Am I?"

Some suddenly very sheepish ponies meekly admitted that it might be possible, that it could potentially be the case, perhaps if they were being perfectly truthful. And all the while, Luna looked on, dismayed.

"Sometimes," Luna began, "having a flair for drama, so to speak, can help one to seize passion in life. And Rarity, I can tell, you have a lot of passion for what you do."

Pride washed over her anew, and Rarity told Louise simply and with a smirk: "If you're hoping for even more free clothes, it'll take a lot more than that."

And as all settled down, Applejack suddenly realized a long forgotten aim.

"Oh yeah, Louise!"

"Hmm?"

"You still ain't tried my fritters."

Five colorful voices rang out displeased, and demanded satisfaction.

"Alright, alright. Here now."

Five new friends watched on with bated breath as Luna, former member of the royal sisters who ruled over all Equestria, softly bit down on an apple fritter.

"Oh my," she said with a gulp.

It was rich. Richer than most desserts she could scarcely recall dining upon in the castle halls of her youth. Such sweet, decadent things she'd long since given up. Perhaps it was, she convinced herself, a necessary part of growing up and accepting responsibility. Of which, she and her sister had shared much.

But, she realized with a start and another bite, that was Luna. Louise didn't have that life at all. Why, Louise could have whatever life she headed toward. All around her, Louise had practically stumbled into one new friend after another today. Louise was eating fried desserts and straw-cut potatoes, for fun, with nary a governing worry.

Maybe being Louise wasn't so bad.

"Well?" Applejack held out for approval.

"It's good. It's…" Louise ate another bite. "It's all so good."

Louise smiled, and cheers were had. Finally, the future looked bright.


End file.
